Stephen Andrews
Personal Stats Height: 5' 11" Age: 32 Occupation: Traffic Reporter, WGON TV Pittsburgh Weapons of Choice: Two Ruger Single Six Revolvers , a Marlin Model 983 Bolt Action Rifle & Two Navy Colt 1851 Single Action Revolvers Info Stephen was one of the survivors of the undead apocalypse who took refuge in a secluded shopping mall. Biography Stephen was the pilot of the Traffic Report Helicopter at the WGON-TV station in Philadelphia . When the undead apocalypse occurred and the world was slowly overrun, Stephen and Francine, his girlfriend, leave the station in a helicopter and head for the countryside.Stephen and Fran arrive at an abandoned police station pier on Delaware River, where they refuel and wait for Roger to arrive. Four rogue policemen threaten them until Roger and Peter arrive. Stephen and the other three spend all night flying around in the helicopter. In the morning, the group stops at a deserted airport to refuel, and are attacked by zombies. Stephen tries to kill the zombies to prove his manliness to Francine, but ultimately, Roger and Peter have to kill the zombies. The group eventually reaches a secluded, zombie-infested shopping centre, where they land on the roof and break in through the skylight to rest and collect supplies. Stephen and the group race around the mall, collecting supplies, which they take to a zombie-free upstairs area. When the group decides they need to clear the mall's zombie infestation, Roger and Peter use semi-trucks to block the entrances while Stephen watches from his helicopter. After Roger is bitten during the attempt, Stephen, Fran and Peter care for the ailing Roger until he turns and is killed again by Peter. One night, while Stephen and Francine are having a romantic dinner, Stephen proposes marriage to Fran, which Fran declines because of what has become of the world. Stephen, Peter and Fran begin to bicker as their sense of isolation strengthens, and the mall transforms from their utopia to their prison. At Fran's request, Stephen teaches the former how to fly the helicopter, should anything happen to Stephen.That night, when looters and thousands of zombies break into the mall, Stephen, feeling that the mall is rightfully his, Fran's and Peter's, engages the bikers in a gunfight. As the bikers leave, two remaining ones shoot Stephen in an elevator, severely wounding him. Stephen tries to crawl out of the elevator's roof, but a group of zombies attack, biting and wounding him. Stephen is able to push the zombies out of the elevator, but, severely injured, dies from blood loss and reanimates. The zombified Stephen leads the zombies to the hidden wall in the storeroom, which he breaks through and leads the zombies up the stairwell. As Stephen arrives, Peter shoots him in the head, killing him. PersonalityStephen was slightly foolish at times, trying to take on several zombies to prove himself to Francine, and engaging several looters for taking the mall (which Stephen believed rightfully belonged to him and his group). Gallery StephanAndrews.png|linktext=Stephen Steve Zombi.jpg|linktext=Stephen As A Zombie DAWN_OF_THE_DEAD-7.jpg|HEADSHOT ! Category:Characters Category:Dawn Of The Dead Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Survivors Category:WGON TV CREW Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists